La Turquoise, Lézard en mer
by epinespourpres
Summary: Et si l'ami que vous considériez comme étant le plus proche de vous s'avérait être... bien plus que ça ?


Bonjour, bonjour

Voici donc, non pas ma première fic mais ma seconde. Pour presque tout âge (homophobe s'abstenir), elle à été écrite pendant les vacances de l'été dernier.

**Disclaimer: **Les deux personnages appartiennent (_malheureusement_) à Masami Kurumada. Je ne m'accorde que l'exclusivité du bateau. Si vous en connaissez un de ce nom ou qui ressemble à ma description, ce ne serait qu'une coïncidence.

**Rating:** K+, ben oui c'est du yaoi quand même

* * *

La Turquoise, Lézard en mer

**- C'est hors de question, je déteste l'eau !**

Le cri de protestation fit trembler les murs du pavillon des Silvers, surprenant plus ou moins les résidents présents sur les lieux.

C'était un petit pavillon de bungalows entouré d'un mur d'enceinte et gardé. Une plus grande bâtisse en son centre faisait office de centre de réunion, de bibliothèque, d'archives… Les chevaliers d'argent qui résidait à Athènes demeuraient là. Certains s'entrainaient, d'autres se reposaient et d'autres encore :

**- Oh allez Mis', ce n'est rien qu'un tour en bateau !**

**- Tu ne me traineras jamais en pleine mer sur une vieille coque en plastique !**

**- Avec une voile**

**- Astérion ! Ne te moque pas de moi !**

**- Mais ça te ferait du bien de bouger. Laisse ces paperasses. Allez Misty**, supplia-t-il,** dit-oui.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or soupira longuement. L'insistance de son ami le fatiguait mais malgré tout, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Laisser les comptes-rendus de missions en retard prendre un peu plus la poussière le tentait fortement… d'un autre côté, une sortie en mer l'angoissait, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé les profondeurs des mers.

Egaré dans ses pensées il n'eu pas le temps de réagir quand Astérion lui pris son stylo des mains. Il releva la tête vers lui, un air agacé sur le visage.

**- T'as peur de l'eau ou quoi ?**, lui fit le Chien de Chasse sur un ton énervant de défis

**- Je ne suis pas à l'aise en eau profonde, et ne me provoque pas !**

**- Pourquoi pas ? Je sais déjà que comme ça tu céderas.**

Et il avait malheureusement raison. Le Lézard était fier et obstiné, il n'aimait pas perdre la face et encore moins se faire qualifier de peureux. Astérion avait trop bien cerné son caractère et s'en servait désormais contre lui ce qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas !

**- Tu ne me laisseras pas en paix tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit oui n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Exact**, sourit-il.

Misty se leva, referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, récupéra son stylo des mains de son ami et toisa ce dernier du regard.

**- Une heure ! Pas une minute de plus.**

Astérion sourit largement. Il avait remporté la première manche et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, pas maintenant qu'il avait son Lézard d'ami à portée de main.

Approcher Misty et tisser des liens avec lui tenait presque du miracle tant le chevalier restait distant avec ses semblables. Le Chien de Chasse avait malgré tout réussi à lui parler et après s'être assuré que le Français ne le propulserait pas dans les airs il s'était rapproché au point de pouvoir désormais revendiquer le titre d'ami du glacial Misty, place plutôt enviable quand on connait la puissance du chevalier en question.

Astérion finit par quitter la pièce en courant

**- Retrouves-moi à la plage dans dix minutes**, fit-il avant de disparaitre.

Misty soupira une fois encore et acheva de ranger son dossier d'un jaune criard qui semblait le rappeler à l'ordre de ses épaisses lettres rouges « URGENT ». Qu'avait son ami derrière la tête ? Depuis leur retour à la vie il se montrait bien plus imposant qu'auparavant, il faisait tout pour se retrouver seul en sa compagnie et ce de plus en plus souvent. Mais cette fois c'était une sortie en mer qu'il lui avait proposé… A quoi pensait-il en les éloignant ainsi de la terre ferme ?

C'est sur ses belles interrogations que le Français quitta a son tour le bâtiment pour rejoindre son ami sur la plage…

* * *

Astérion était bel et bien à l'endroit indiqué plus tôt, assis sur le sable aux côtés d'un canot pneumatique et ses deux rames.

**- C'est ça ton bateau ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère !**

Le chien de chasse se retourna vers son ami, tout juste surpris de l'arrivée en fanfare de celui-ci.

**- Mais non**, lui assura-t-il. **On va se servir de ce canot pour atteindre le bateau.**

Il pointa du doigt une sorte de petit zodiaque ancré à quelques mètres de la plage, balloté sur l'eau par les vaguelettes. Misty jugea les rames d'un œil critique puis porta le même regard sur son compagnon.

**- Tu ne me feras pas ramer je te préviens !**

Astérion sourit et se releva. Ce mauvais caractère était propre au jeune Lézard et faisait partit de son charme après tout. Il poussa le canot à l'eau et se saisit d'une rame avant d'inviter son ami à y monter. Après une brève hésitation, Misty grimpa à bord et s'installa à l'arrière les bras croisé sur la poitrine. Astérion quant à lui se plaça devant et commença à ramer. Doucement ils s'éloignèrent de la plage.

**- Au fait**, intervint le Lézard.** Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais manœuvrer un bateau ?**

**- Oh mais je ne sais absolument pas faire.**

Misty sursauta violemment. Ils voulaient les faire sombrer ou quoi ? Comment peut-on proposer une balade en bateau si on ne sait même pas le faire fonctionner ? Le Français était de plus en plus inquiet quant à la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

**- Mais pas besoin d'être un pro pour faire avancer ce truc**, poursuivit-t-il.

**- Si tu le dis Aster, je vais faire semblant de te croire.**

Le Chien de Chasse se félicitait intérieurement. Les rares fois ou Misty l'avait appelé ainsi s'était lors d'une mission quelque peu périlleuse et où l'inquiétude avait gagné le Lézard. Tout se passait comme prévu.

Ils finirent par arriver à hauteur du bateau, juste au niveau d'une petite échelle. Le nom « La Turquoise » était gravé sur la coque, à l'arrière du bateau. Une longue ligne continue la parcourait et rappelait en effet la couleur bleu-vert pâle de la pierre précieuse. La voile également en était teintée.

Astérion attrapa l'échelle pour immobiliser le canot et permettre à son ami de monter… ce qu'il ne s'empressa absolument pas de faire.

**- Allez grimpe**, lui fit-il impatient. **Ça ne va pas te tuer !**

**- Ne me bouscule pas ou je rentre !**

**- Et comment ? A la nage ? Ne me fait pas rire et monte dans ce bateau !**

Ce ton impertinent commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il se décida malgré tout à obéir et se hissa à bord. Astérion lui fit récupérer la rame et monta à son tour avec le canot gonflable.

**- Bien !**, s'exclama-t-il une fois sur le pont. **Installes-toi où tu veux, je vais faire démarrer cette coquille de noix.**

Où il voulait ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Misty préféra suivre son ami, s'adossant à la cabine vitrée tandis qu'Astérion mettait les moteurs en marche et relevait l'ancre.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait avoué ne pas savoir manœuvrer un bateau, celui-ci démarra calmement, les éloignant encore un peu plus du rivage. Misty ne regardait pas la mer, il préférait se concentrer sur les mouvements du Chien de Chasse pour ne pas penser aux mètres d'eau sous ses pieds Astérion, lui, maintenait une vitesse relativement réduite. Il devait mettre le Lézard un minimum à l'aise s'il voulait parvenir à ses fins. Tout portait à croire que cela fonctionnait puisque Misty consentit à s'éloigner afin de « visiter » le reste du pont, se callant au fond contre la barrière de sécurité et profiter du soleil. Parfait !

Le bateau continua son avancée ainsi un bon moment encore puis se mit à ralentir, tellement qu'il s'arrêta, s'immobilisant pratiquement. Astérion coupa les moteurs.

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête ?**, demanda le Lézard avec à nouveau un brin d'inquiétude tintant sa voix.

Le Chien de Chasse sortit de la cabine sans un mot, il détailla son ami de la tête aux pieds. Aucune expression ne pouvait se lire sur son visage.

**- A quoi est-ce que tu joue ?**

Une fois encore, il ne répondit pas. Son regard un peu dur s'était planté comme un poignard dans l'azur des yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Misty ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Il vit son ami faire quelques pas dans sa direction.

**- Arrêtes ça ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !**

Mais Astérion fit comme si de rien n'était et sans un mot, il continuait d'avancer…

* * *

Le simple fait d'être en haute mer le rendait malade. Ajoutez à cela le fait que son ami marchait droit sur lui avec une intention encore indécelable, Misty était perdu. Bloqué sur un bateau. La fuite était impossible et était de toute façon absolument hors de pensée pour le Lézard. Il ne pouvait se résoudre non plus à attaquer son ami même si celui-ci se mettait à faire de même. Il demeura donc immobile, attendant simplement la suite.

Astérion finit par arriver à sa hauteur, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Ses yeux toujours planté dans le regard azur, il leva la main. S'attendant presque à recevoir un coup, Misty détourna le regard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir cette même main caressante sur sa joue, cheminant jusqu'à sa nuque. Il releva les yeux. L'inexpressivité demeurait sur le visage de son ami.

**- Tu es beau Misty.**

**- Ce n'est pas nouveau**, répondit le Lézard les sourcils froncés.

**- Oui, tu l'as toujours été**, continua Astérion. **En colère, sérieux, joyeux, triste… ou même inquiet et apeuré comme maintenant.**

Il avait parlé d'une voix faible, calme, détachant chaque mot et donnant de l'intensité à ses paroles mais « inquiet et apeuré » ? N'exagérons rien !

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?**, demanda Misty plus sérieux.

**- Parce qu'ici personne ne peut nous entendre ni nous déranger.**

A peine sa phrase fut-elle terminée qu'Astérion plongea sur les lèvres de son frère d'arme, l'empêchant de parler. Eberlué, Misty ne fit rien pour reculer pendant les premières secondes mais, reprenant rapidement conscience, il le mordit violemment pour lui faire lâcher prise. Cela fait il se retint difficilement de ne pas l'envoyer faire plus ample connaissance avec le sol, se contentant de le clouer d'un regard glacial.

Sa lèvre inférieure ouverte d'où s'échappait un filet de sang ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Astérion fit un pas de côté, rendant son regard à son compagnon, et heurta violemment du pied le pont du bateau, faisant fortement remuer ce dernier. Misty sursauta, se voyant déjà sombrer dans les profondeurs. Son instinct aurait dû le pousser à s'agripper à la barrière de sécurité, au lieu de ça c'est au bras de son ami qu'il se rattrapa. Ami qui d'ailleurs profita de l'occasion pour le serrer étroitement contre lui.

**- Lâches-moi !**, protesta énergiquement le Français.

**- C'est toi qui t'es retenu à moi je te signale ! Et arrête de te débattre ou je te passe par-dessus bord !**

**- Tu es complètement fou !**

**- Oui je le suis ! De toi !**

Ces derniers mots eurent le même effet qu'une douche froide : ils calmèrent instantanément le Lézard. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ?

**- Que… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

**- Je suis fou de toi**, répéta-t-il calmement.

Il avait donc bel et bien entendu.

**- Alors… toute cette mise en scène…**

**- J'ai essayé de te le dire… plusieurs fois mais je renonçais. J'avais peur… alors ici je pensais que se serait plus facile… surtout si on était en colère et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir.**

**- Aster…**

Misty risqua timidement sa main sur la joue halée de son ami. Il avait pris le risque de se le mettre à dos uniquement pour se déclarer.

**- J'aurais pu… j'ai failli te frapper.**

**- Je sais**, chuchota le Chien de Chasse profitant du contact de la main douce sur son visage. **Et à ton regard je ne me serais pas relever facilement.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu as fait bouger le bateau ?**

**- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je te demande pardon… pour tout.**

Il semblait tellement sincère, son regard était si doux. Misty s'en voulait de lui avoir crié après et de l'avoir mordu avec tant de force. Astérion desserra un peu sa prise autour de la taille de son ami et posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule.

**- Je t'aime**, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le cœur de Misty s'emballa brusquement, il eu même la sensation que ses joues s'empourprèrent. Pourtant, quand Astérion se sépara de lui pour retourner vers la cabine du bateau, ce fut comme si un mur de glace s'était dressé devant lui.

Le Chien de Chasse se saisit d'une petite pendule et la lui montra.

**- Ca fait presque une heure, comme promis je te ramène à terre.**

Il avait dit ces mots les yeux fixés dans le vide, perdu. Misty le rejoignit rapidement et sans prévenir se saisit de la pendule. Il se retourna vers la mer et l'envoya le plus loin qu'il put sous le regard plus qu'étonné de son ami. Le Lézard revint vers lui avec un sourire et très lentement, il passa ses bras autour de son cou. Avec une infinie tendresse il posa ses lèvres sur celles, rougies par la blessure, de son frère d'arme…

Dans les profondeurs sombres de la mer, sur la pendule au cadran brisé, le temps s'était arrêté…

**FIN**

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu =)


End file.
